Wild Horses
by HeartRacingAlways
Summary: My name is Amaranth Anderson. After a fight with my father, I moved in with my brother's boyfriend and his family. This is the story of my life living with the Hummels, and attending WMHS. Bring on pain, healing, and loving a certain Latina cheerleader.
1. Chapter 1

Funny how it all started with a phone call. My entire life, my entire way of feeling and thinking, changed with one single call on my cell phone. I was scared, and alone. My face and chest radiated pain as I sat on the low stone wall outside the park near my former home, shivering from the cold October breeze. I wanted to cry. To throw myself on the ground and scream, just to make everything go away. I wanted it all to end. It was then that I did the one thing I swore I would never do. I called my brother and told him everything.

_Flashback_

My fingers shook unsteadily as I scrolled through my contacts and clicked on the name I needed, I shook as I listened to the familiar tune of Marry You by Bruno Mars, and I fell into tears as the familiar voice answered. What a mess I was.

"Hello?"

My lips trembled. "Blaine? I need you." I whispered, sniffling in an effort to choke back my tears.

I heard a sharp intake of breath from the other end of the line, followed by a deep, stuttered exhale. "Wh-Amaranth? What's going on?"

So much had happened. I told him all. How Dad had been getting angrier and angrier ever since he left, and how he snapped when I told him I was bisexual. How he slapped me around whenever he was upset, and how he went mental and attacked me after I told him about my sexuality. How after I fought him off he tossed me out of the house with nothing but what I had on me. I was lucky I had my phone. When I finished, Blaine was totally silent. "Blainey?" I whimpered, crying harder. "Blaine, please say something." I needed my big brother to tell me it was okay. I'd fall to pieces if he didn't.

"It's going to be okay, Amaranth. I'll be there soon."

_End Flashback_

That was how I came to be seated in Blaine's black Camry with him and his (admittedly adorable) boyfriend Kurt, listening to Blaine ramble on about his plan. "Since I'm at Dalton Kurt's Dad and Step-mom agreed to let you stay with them."

"Okay." I whispered, snuggling into his thick wool jacket he'd given me. It felt so warm and safe, just like my brother.

His voice seemed to take on a nervous note. "I, um, called mom…"

"You what?" I squeaking, tearing up again.

"Chill, chill. She's not coming back, but she is sending over money for you. She's going to send some to the Hummel's for rent and food, and she's setting up a credit card for you to get clothes and things. She also approved a transfer to McKinley High for you, and is calling a lawyer to go with us to Dad's to get your things." He rushed to explain, pulling into the driveway of a fairly large two story home.

I nodded numbly, forcing my body to work and carry me out of the car. Blaine wrapped an arm around my shoulders while Kurt squeezed my hand lightly and gave me a reassuring smile.

As soon as we stepped into the house, I was assaulted by a plump and pretty older woman, who smothered me in a hug. "Oh, sweetheart, you poor thing. I'm so sorry." She whispered, leaning away to look at me. "You are welcome here for as long as you like. I'm Carol." She had a warm face and demeanor, and kind of reminded me of Molly Weasley. Constantly mothering.

"Thank you, I'm Amaranth." I said softly, taking note of the two other men in the room and edging a bit closer to Kurt and Blaine.

Following my gaze, Carol waved the two forward. "Amaranth, this is my husband, Burt, and my son, Finn." She said, pointing first to the older man with a slight gut, and then to the taller teen who reminded me strangely of Frankenstein. How odd.

"Hello." I whispered, edging even closer to Blaine and nudging into him. I knew they were probably very nice, but I was just too nervous to get to know them right then.

Blaine got the hint. "Um, Kurt, why don't you and Finn show Amaranth where her room is while I talk to Burt and Carol?"

I immediately gravitated to Kurt, trying to keep the blatant fear of Finn off my face. Judging by his hurt expression, I think I failed.

_One hour later_

"Do you really get slushied?" I asked curiously, smiling tentatively at Finn. After the two brought me to the pale gold bedroom, we all sat on the bed, covered in an old gray bed set that Kurt and I both agreed _had_ to go, and chatted, which mostly consisted of Kurt telling stories about glee club and Finn trying to get me to feel comfortable around him. It was only the mention of slushy facials that brought me a bit out of my shell.

"Yeah. Not as much now, but it still happens." He said, grinning largely now that I had spoken to him.

As I got ready to reply, Blaine walked in. "Ama, I've gotta go." He said, standing in the doorway. I immediately sprung up and wrapped my arms around him, burying my head in his chest. "Whoa, hey, I'll be back tomorrow. Relax." I eventually let go of him, and soon I was alone, drifting to sleep on the hideous gray bed.

* * *

><p><em>So, here's my second story. I hit a snag with IDLIR, and then began furiously writing this. I want reviews! Working hard to get my stuff in order.<em>


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Days Later**

It had been a crazy past few days. My brother and I, along with the lawyer my mom sent, got my stuff from my Dad's house, Kurt and I went on a crazy shopping spree, and Finn and I had bonded over a mutual love of football and mexican food. Now, it was my first day at William McKinley. I had stood in front of my mirror forever, scrutinizing everything about myself. My black hair fell in choppy layers to the middle of my back, shot through with white blonde and red, and my stormy silvery grey eyes were lined with black My shredded black skinnies, fitted corset top, and black Converse heels that not only added a couple inches to my 5'3", but made me feel confident, something I desperately needed.

I walked down the hall, trying to ignore the stares with Finn glued to my side. "Finn, why is everyone staring?"

"Cuz you're new. Don't worry about it. Hey, I gotta go to class, but someone from glee is in your first class. Her name is Santana, she's Latin or something. You'll know her when you see her, bye!" Finn said in a rush, leaving me alone in the hall.

"Shit." I muttered, practically running down the hall in an effort to get to my Spanish class without drawing a ton of attention. The minute I set foot in the room, though, that plan went to hell.

"Yo!" Called a pretty Latina girl from the back of the room. "New girl! Finnocence said you be in this class. Get your ass back here and sit down!" I blushed beet red, rushing to the back and sliding in next to her, wishing everyone would turn back to the front. In an effort to block the others out, I turned to look at the girl next to me. _Holy. Fuck._

**Santana POV**

I could not be_lieve _I'd let Finn talk me into babysitting this new chick. Just what I needed on top of all this shit with Brit. She was probably some scrawny nerd who sniffled at the thought of anything other than schoolwork. Just fan-fucking-tastic. After snapping at her to move her ass, she sat and I turned to look at her. All thoughts of any other girl flew out of my mind at the sight of her. She looked tough and bad-ass, but totally had a vulnerability in her eyes that made you wanna cuddle her. Brittany who?

"Hey, I'm Santana." I said gruffly, having to force myself to look tough and bitchy. She just stared. "Um, hello? You got a name?" It was hard to focus on being bitchy when that corset top practically screamed 'Fuck Me Now'.

She started, again flushing red, which was pretty damn cute, and bit her lip. "I'm Amaranth." She said, her voice light and breathy, as if she didn't want to be heard. "Good to meet you, Santana. ¿Usted es un amigo de Finn?"

I widened my eyes, surprised at her fluent Spanish. "Sí, adivino que usted podría decir esto." I snorted. "¿Cómo lo conoce usted?"

"Es complicado." She muttered, turning her eyes to her notebook and ending the conversation. Throughout the day I kept my eye on her, intrigued for reasons I didn't even know.

**Normal POV**

Finally, the day was at an end. I'd only seen Finn at lunch, but a few of his friends had helped me out and kept me company, but it finally just became too much. As soon as the bell rang I bolted, flying towards the auditorium I'd noticed earlier that day, flying to the stage. The piano was welcoming, letting me drift a few melodies off of it's lovely keys before I stood, plugging my iPod into the speakers onstage, letting the familiar melody wash over my senses. Like my brother, I sang out my emotions.

_"Ooooh_

_I feel these four walls closing in_  
><em>Face up against the glass<em>  
><em>I'm looking out, hmmm<em>  
><em>Is this my life I'm wondering<em>  
><em>It happened so fast<em>  
><em>How do I turn this thing around<em>  
><em>Is this the bed I chose to make<em>  
><em>It's greener pastures I'm thinking about<em>  
><em>Hmm, wide open spaces far away<em>

_All I want is the wind in my hair_  
><em>To face the fear but not feel scared<em>

_Ooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_  
><em>Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too<em>  
><em>Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to<em>  
><em>I wanna run with the wild horses<em>  
><em>Run with the wild horses, oh<em>

_Yeah, oh oh, ye-yeah_

_I see the girl I wanna be_  
><em>Riding bare-back, care-free<em>  
><em>Along the shore<em>  
><em>If only that someone was me<em>  
><em>Jumping head-first, head-long<em>  
><em>Without a thought<em>  
><em>To act and damn the consequence<em>  
><em>How I wish it could be that easy<em>  
><em>But fear surrounds me like a fence<em>  
><em>I wanna break free<em>

_All I want is the wind in my hair_  
><em>To face the fear, but not feel scared<em>

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_  
><em>Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too<em>  
><em>Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to<em>  
><em>I wanna run with the wild horses<em>  
><em>Run with the wild horses, oh<em>

_I wanna run too_  
><em>Oooh oh oh oh<em>  
><em>Recklessly emboundening myself before you<em>  
><em>I wanna open up my heart<em>  
><em>Tell him how I feel, ooh ooh<em>

_Oooh, wild horses I wanna be like you_  
><em>Throwing caution to the wind, I'll run free too<em>  
><em>Wish I could recklessly love like I'm longing to<em>  
><em>I wanna run with the wild horses<em>  
><em>Run with the wild horses<em>  
><em>Run with the wild horses<em>

_Ooh ooooh ooh ooh ye-yeah yeah oohh_  
><em>I wanna run with the wild horses, ooooh."<em>

As I drew the song to a close, I heard a loud round of applause ringing out from the back of the auditorium, making my head whip up. I'd been so absorbed in the music I hadn't seen Mr. Schuester and the glee club enter. They moved in a group towards the stage, but for some reason Santana's face stood out the most to me. She looked… proud, and pleased.

**Santana POV**

As the glee club got closer to the auditorium, Rachel blathering on as usual, a powerful, emotional voice wafted through the open doors, silencing us all.

"Is Rachel singing in the auditorium?" Brittany questioned in her usual dopey way.

"No, BritBrit. Yentl is over there. It's someone else." I explained, linking pinkies with her. "Let's go see." The two of us led the group into the auditorium, where I was met with a sight that had me weak in the knees. Amaranth was onstage, pouring her soul into the song. There was so much pain and unhappiness in her voice, it made me, Santana, the biggest bitch in Lima, want to draw her close and comfort her sadness away.

At the same time I was so pleased. The entire day Amaranth had only spoken in soft, breathy tones that didn't suit her at all. This woman onstage with the confident posture and moving voice was a glimpse of how she was supposed to be. It made me shudder to think of what had made her change so drastically. I clapped louder than even Finn, glaring at him when he looked at me questioningly.

"That was great, Amaranth." I called out, leading Brit down the aisle. I was stunned. But I think she was a little more stunned than I was.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Translations! (in chronological order)<em>**

**_Are you a friend of Finn's?_**

**_Yeah, you could call it that._**

**_How do you know him?_**

**_It's complicated._**

_Second chapter! Santana appears! Woot! Song is Wild Horses, by Natasha Bedingfield._


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal POV**

The sudden appearance of the glee club made me sick, and all I wanted was to run away. No one was supposed to hear me singing that, it was too personal. It was one of the ways I differed from my brother. While he was comfortable with singing in public and baring his soul essentially, I wasn't. I hated having people I didn't know hear me sing, because all I could feel was that they were judging me. Tearing me apart with their eyes. I couldn't handle it.

"That was great, Amaranth." Santana called out, walking down the aisle with a pretty blonde at her side, their pinkies linked.

"Thank you." I whispered, feeling like a caged animal. I didn't want to face them after they heard me sing. I wanted to go back to the Hummel's and bury my face in my new black and red zebra print pillows.

"That was really good, Amaranth." Said the blonde at Santana's side. She seemed a bit… dim, but lovable. "I'm Brittany. You sounded sad. Are you sad?"

Cue the lies. "What? No no, I'm fine." I reassured her softly, giving her a tiny smile.

"Oh, okay. Being sad is never fun. Next time you're sad you should talk to Santana. When I'm sad, Santana cheers me up with stories about happy unicorns." Brittany said, grinning. "They always make me feel better."

It surprised me that Santana, who seemed so stand-offish, would tell stories about _unicorns_. "Um, I'll keep that in mind, Brittany." I murmured, smiling at her kindly. She was really sweet, regardless of how clueless she seemed. "Well, I'll just get out of here so you guys can have your practice." I said, picking up my things and grabbing my iPod.

"Wait, wait! Mr. Schue called, striding down the aisle, joining Brittany and Santana. "Amaranth, would you consider joining glee club? You have an… amazing voice. We'd love you have you, right guys?" He said, turning to look at the group of people behind him. There were muttered noises of acceptance and a loud 'YEAH' from Finn. "Well?" Mr. Schue asked.

I shook my head vigorously. "I can't. I don't sing in front of people. I'm sorry, but I can't join glee." I turned and left the stage, but stopped just outside the auditorium when a soft hand touched my shoulder.

"Amaranth, wait." It was Brittany. I turned to face her, biting my lip. "Why don't you like singing in front people?"

I sighed, trying to figure out how to explain without confusing her. "I don't like being the center of attention."

"But if you join glee, you won't be. You can sing in the back." Brit said. "I'll sing in back with you. Please please join glee. You have such a pretty voice. Santana says having a pretty voice means that your special."

I frowned a bit. I really didn't want to be in glee, but at the same time I didn't want to disappoint Brittany. "It's not that simple, Brit." I tried, hoping that she'd just accept it and let me leave.

She tilted her head to the side, looking like an adorable confused puppy. "Why?"

I breathed slowly through my nose, knowing I was fighting a losing battle. "Nevermind, Brit. I'll join glee club." I said. At least I could make some friends there, I hoped. The two of us turned and walked back into the auditorium. Some brunette chick and a black girl were onstage, getting ready to sing, so we hurried, taking the two seats between Santana and a girl named Tina, who'd been in my History class. I'd met almost all of the people in the club, thanks to Finn, save for the two on stage and a bitchy-looking blonde girl in the front.

"Glad to have you, Amaranth." Mr. Schue said, smiling at me before signaling to the two to begin.

* * *

><p><em>Here's the third chapter! It's kind of short, but that was the best place cut off. :D<em>

**_Elena Bearysmart - _**_Here's the Brittany I promised!_

**_lilmissgleek - _**_Glad you like it!_


	4. Chapter 4

**One Week Later**

"Finn, for the last time, I am not going to take the solo!" I snapped, erasing some mistakes on Brittany's Spanish homework. "No no, Bee, the accents can only go over vowels." It was far too early to be thinking about Spanish.

She furrowed her brows, pouting. "Santana always says that too, but I think they look pretty." I smiled indulgently, patting her hand.

"Speaking of Santana, where is she?" Finn asked. "She and Brittany are usually attached at the hip. _Why _won't you do the solo for T.G.I.F.? Rachel just dropped it all of the sudden and you'd be perfect for it."

"Because, like I told you all before I joined, I don't sing in front of people." I muttered, gathering my books off of my bed. "And Santana's not here because I only invited Brittany to spend the night. Now let's go, we're gonna be late." I packed up my things, then helped Brit with hers.

"Yeah Finn. Besides, I promised Ama that I'd sing in the back with her. I can't do that if she's singing a solo." Brit explained dopily.

"Right. See Finn?" I said, smirking at him as we got into his car.

**30 Minutes Later**

"…and then Lord Tubbington told me a really great joke about a mouse."

I prepared myself to say something kind about Brittany's overweight cat, but just as I opened my mouth, the oddest thing happened. First, my mouth was filled with the flavor of artificial cherry. Then, I felt an icy, sticky liquid seep through my hair and start to run down my body, sliding simultaneously down my back and my chest. And finally, realization hit me. I'd just been slushied.

"Oh my god." I whispered, tears building in my eyes. I was _so_ embarrassed. Dropping my things, I spun and took off through the halls, sprinting into the nearest bathroom and bursting into tears, sliding down the wall and burying my head in my hands.

"Amaranth?" I knew that voice. It was Santana. "Hey, why are you cry… Oh my god. You got slushied."

I lifted my head to look at her, still crying. "Y-yeah."

She crouched down, holding out her hand. "Hey, don't worry. El bastardo que lo hizo va a dar una patada a su asno. Desperté navajas de afeitar en mi pelo. Let's get you cleaned up."

I managed a weak chuckle, taking her hand and standing up. "Good to know." She led me to the sink, turning the warm water on and got some paper towels, wetting them and gently wiping down my face, then helping me bend comfortably over the sink. Her fingers were gentle as they ran through my hair, removing chunks of ice and washing it clean. As she was braiding it back into a French braid, I looked down. My white shirt was ruined, and my cami was worse than. "What do I do about my shirt?"

"Give me a sec, and I'll see what I can do." She finished with my hair, then came around to my front. I blushed lightly as she examined my shirt, even though I knew she wasn't checking me out. "Take off your shirt and wash off at the sink while I fix your top."

I turned and pulled my shirt off, tossing the cami in the trash as I handed it to her and hurried over to wash the remainder of the cherry slushie off my body. Ten minutes later, she handed my shirt back to me. "Wow." I said, staring at it. She'd cut a deep vee in the front and back to get rid of the red stain, leaving a strand of fabric across each vee to keep the shirt from falling off of my shoulders. "This is awesome." I slid the shirt over my head, then turned to examine myself in the mirror. "Glad I wore a my red strapless today." I commented. "Thank you, Santana."

"Don't mention it." She said, her voice becoming gruff. "Seriously, don't. I have a reputation to uphold and if anyone knew I'd helped someone other than Brittany, it'd be in the trash."

My eyes widened, surprised at the sudden roughness of her demeanor. "Um, yeah. My lips are sealed." I said softly, casting my eyes to the floor.

**Santana POV**

_Shit._ How was it that I always managed to say the wrong thing at the wrong time. "Well, I'll see you in Spanish." I said awkwardly. Oh hell no. When did Santana-motherfucking-Lopez get awkward? Impulsively I reached out and gave her a swift hug, then turned abruptly and left the bathroom, hurrying to Mr. Schue's classroom. A few minutes later, Amaranth slid into her seat next to me.

**Normal POV**

I slid into my seat, forcing myself not to look at Santana. She was so confusing. One second she was all nice and helpful, then the next she's mean bitch, and then she's hugging me. While I was listening to Mr. Schue drone on about proper conjugation towards the end of class, a thought crossed my mind. Slowly I wrote it down, then slid it to Santana.

_You should take the solo today. I know you know it. You were singing it after gym yesterday._

Just then the bell rang, and I proceeded to avoid Santana for the rest of the day until glee.

"So." Mr. Schue said, striding in, late as usual. "Have you guys decided who's taking the solo for T.G.I.F.?"

My eyes darted to Santana, willing her to stand in my mind, which she did. "I'll do it, Mr. Schue." She said, her chin up.

"Wow. Um, wonderful Santana." He said, shocked at her sudden offer. "Well, girls, take it away." Santana walked forward, signaling to me and Brit, who dragged me down to fall in behind Santana.

"_There's a stranger in my bed_  
><em>There's a pounding in my head<em>  
><em>Glitter all over the room<em>  
><em>Pink flamingos in the pool"<em>

Tina and Mercedes jumped in, dancing around with us.

"_I smell like a minibar_  
><em>DJ's passed out in the yard<em>  
><em>Barbies on the barbecue<em>  
><em>Is this a hickey or a bruise?"<em>

Santana danced around to the back between me and Brit, pretending to show me a hickey on her neck, to which I shrugged, grinning.

"_Pictures of last night ended up online I'm screwed, oh well_  
><em>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn!<em>

_Last Friday Night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed, but I forgot"<em>

She blew a kiss to the guys and Rachel.

"_Last Friday night_  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>

_Last Friday night_  
><em>We went streakin in the park<em>  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah, I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop oh whoa oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night, (do it all again)<em>  
><em>This Friday night, (do it all again)<em>

_Trying to connect the dots_  
><em>Don't know what to tell my boss<em>  
><em>Think the city towed my car<em>  
><em>Chandelier's on the floor<em>  
><em>Ripped my favorite party dress<em>  
><em>Warrants out for my arrest<em>  
><em>Think I need a ginger ale<em>  
><em>That was such an epic fail<em>

_Pictures of last night ended up online, I'm screwed, oh well_  
><em>It's a blacked-out blur but I'm pretty sure it ruled, damn"<em>

_Last Friday Night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on table tops<em>_"_

She pulled me close and started dancing something close to the jitterbug with me_._

"_And we took too many shots_  
><em>Think we kissed, but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday Night<em>  
><em>Yeah, we maxed our credit cards<em>  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>

_We went streaking in the park_  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah, I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop op o whoaa oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night, (do it all again)<em>  
><em>This Friday night, (do it all again)<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>

**_T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F, T.G.I.F_**_"_

While the rest of us chanted, Santana slowed the dance, releasing me to dance with the rest before pulling me back during the sax solo.

_"Last Friday Night_  
><em>Yeah, we danced on table tops<em>  
><em>And we took too many shots<em>  
><em>Think we kissed, but I forgot<em>  
><em>Last Friday Night<em>

_Yeah, we maxed our credit cards_  
><em>And got kicked out of the bars<em>  
><em>So we hit the boulevard<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>

_We went streaking in the park_  
><em>Skinny dipping in the dark<em>  
><em>Then had a ménage a trois<em>  
><em>Last Friday night<em>  
><em>Yeah, I think we broke the law<em>  
><em>Always say we're gonna stop op oh whoaa oh<em>  
><em>This Friday night<em>  
><em>Do it all again!"<em>

As we all laughed and cheered, Santana, who was holding me close to her chest. seemed to battle with an inner demon before turning to look at me. Before I knew what was happening, she grabbed the back of my head, dragging my lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 4! Epic cliffhanger, if I do say so myself. :D What should Amaranth do? Run? Kiss back? Slap her? Have to review and let me know! I want at least 2 reviews before I post the next chapter! T.G.I.F by Katy Perry.<em>

**_Elena Bearysmart - _**_Now you know! Santana didn't let her stay in the back very well though, did she?_


	5. Chapter 5

_Recap: Before I knew what was happening, she grabbed the back of my head, dragging my lips to hers._

* * *

><p>The minute our lips touched, I stiffened for a second before melting into her, lost in the sensation of the kiss as my eyes fluttered shut. Dimly in the back of my mind I was aware of everyone else going silent, but was too distracted to pay it much mind. Slowly, almost shyly, she nipped at my lower lip, trying to coax me into responding. I nipped back, allowing myself to move my lips carefully against hers. When she finally released me I was flushed and panting slightly.<p>

"Whoa." That was Mercedes. With that one word, the universe crashed back around me. And I didn't like what I saw.

"How dare you!" I hissed, my eyes narrowing. How could she do this to me? How could she steal something so special from me, regardless of how it made me feel. So fast it seemed almost unreal, I rose my hand and slapped her, so hard her head snapped completely to one side and her dark cheek was already turning red. With not a word to anyone, I spun and left the choir room, sprinting for the nearest exit to the school, my phone already to my ear. As soon as the line clicked, I started talking. "Blaine? Can you come get me?" I asked, my voice shaking with too many emotions to even name. "I need some serious big brother time."

**Santana POV**

_Holy hell._ How was it possible that someone as small as her could hit that hard? I place my hand to my cheek, feeling the pain radiate through it.

"San, why did you kiss Ama?" Brit asked, her brows scrunched up. She had a faint expression of hurt on her face, which instantly made me feel guilty. How could I do that in front of her? Even though she didn't want to date me, I knew she still loved me.

"Um, well, I just felt like it." I muttered, too aware of the others staring intently at me. Truth was, I was attracted to her in more ways than one, but I'd be damned if I said that in front of everyone else. Seeing Amaranth dance around like that, looking so carefree and happy had just made me want to hold her close and kiss the breathe out of her, which, with my lack of better judgment, I did.

"I think you hurt her feelings, San." Brit said softly, her big eyes looking at me sympathetically. "You should go apologize. She looked pretty upset."

"Yeah." Artie chimed in. "Her exit was even more dramatic than Rachel's are."

As Rachel huffed and launched into one of her irritating lectures with too many big words to handle, I slid out of the room, hurrying down the hallway, searching for the familiar head of tricolored hair. Just as I walked out of the school, I saw her disappearing into a black car, which sped off out of the parking lot. "I majorly fucked up."

**Normal POV**

"So, what happened." Blaine asked, tapping on the steering wheel along to the beat of 'For Good' from Wicked, which was playing smoothly through the speakers. Thankfully, he'd had the foresight to drop Kurt off at home before coming to get me. Don't get me wrong, I love Kurt to bits, but sometimes I just needed my big brother.

"Santana kissed me today." I mumbled, staring down at my hands before glancing up at Blaine, who looked a bit lost.

"Okay…" He said, drawing out the word. "And?"

"And after we stopped, I slapped her. Really hard." I admitted, blushing flushing bright red.

Blaine slowed the car a bit and turned to look at me as he parked outside the Lima Bean. "You what?"

"I slapped her."

Now he looked completely lost. "Why?"

This was the part I was dreading. "Because it was my first kiss, and she just took it away from me. First kisses are special. She had no right!" I told him, becoming upset all over again as we walked inside. After getting our drinks and grabbing a table, Blaine turned to me seriously.

"Amaranth, I know you. This is upsetting more than it should. Why?" Damn my big brother for knowing me so well.

"I just, I don't know." I said helplessly, sipping at my caramel macchiato. "I mean, she's just so confusing! After I got slushied this morning she was so nice and helped me out, even fixing my shirt and getting the slushie out of my hair, and then she's all hardcore bitch again, then she hugged me, and we were dancing, and the kiss, and, and…. Ugh!"

Blaine was staring at me with his jaw around his ankles. "Okay, slow down and tell me everything. Start with getting slushied." I calmed down enough to tell him the sordid tale from getting covered in artificial cherry, all the way to slapping Santana and calling him. "Well, you certainly had an interesting day." He said lightly, patting my hand. "Now why don't you tell why exactly this is bothering you as much as it is?"

I frowned, tapping at the tabletop before sighing and meeting his gaze. "Well, I just don't know what to think of her. She doesn't know I'm Bi, so she can't have thought that kissing me would've been okay in that respect, plus there's the fact we've only known each other for a week, and we're not even that close. Then there's the fact that she's so bipolar, what with her being nice in private, then turning on the bitch switch whenever she's in public." I furrowed my brows, sighing tiredly. "She wears me out."

"Do you like her?"

My brother's question made me freeze like a deer caught in the headlights. "Wh-what?"

"Do you like her? It seems like it." He stated, leveling his gaze on me. I knew I couldn't fib my way out of this one.

"I… think she's attractive, yes." I said, wording my answer carefully. "In all honesty, I don't know her well enough to truly be interested in her, but I suppose you could say I find her interesting." Blaine rolled his eyes, seeing right through me. "Okay, fine. Yes, I like her, but I _will not _do a damned thing about it. It's too soon to be thinking about relationships and stuff. I want to focus on glee and school."

Blaine sighed, patting my hand yet again. "Well, all I can say is that you should do whatever makes you happy, whether that involves Santana or not is up to you. I just want what's best for you, baby sister." He said softly.

We chatted lightly about the going-ons at our respective schools while we finished our coffee's, then got into his car and drove back to the Hummel's, where we retreated to my room along with Kurt.

"So, Amaranth, what are you going to be for Halloween?" Kurt asked, flipping through the latest issue of _Vogue_ on my bed.

I considered the question from my spot at my desk where I was painting my nails. "Don't really know." I confessed, thinking of the holiday that was only two weeks away. "But I know what I'm going to be for the week leading up to it."

Kurt glanced up at me, obviously confused. "What?"

As I burst into laughter, Blaine was quicker to explain. "My sister and I started a tradition after we read the first Harry Potter book when we were younger that we would dress up as our favorite characters the week before Halloween, but since she had more than one, she usually does a different one every day. Makes all her own costumes too."

Kurt looked extremely impressed. "Really?"

"Well, I don't make them by hand, but I go to vintage shops, buy specialty items online (I have a scarf and robes for every house), get wigs…" I explained, blushing. "Halloween is my favorite holiday."

"That's really cool." Kurt said. "Very creative. Have you gotten all the stuff for your outfits yet?"

I shrugged, blowing at my nails. "Not quite. I have some stuff I ordered being delivered here in the next couple of days, and I have to hunt down a couple of items, but other than that, yes." Being careful, I picked up the polish and started in on the other hand.

A few hours later I found myself at my desk, minus Kurt and Blaine on my bed, working on homework for math with some classical music playing quietly in the background. I hate math, with a passion. I'm terrible at it, usually scraping by with a low C.

"Amaranth?" At Finn's timid question, I spun my chair around to look at him, nerd glasses on and pen in hand. "Oh, if you're busy I can leave."

"No no, it's fine." I assured him, smiling slightly., "It's just math, and I'm on the last few problems anyways. What's up?"

He looked awkward, which was normal for him, but this time there was a little more to it. "Well, Rachel wants me to do a duet with her for glee and she's at ballet and I need to practice it and I was hoping you'd maybe sing it with me?" Now the awkwardness made sense.

"Finn…" I trailed off, sighing. "What's the duet?"

"Follow Me Down by 3OH!3 and Neon Hitch." He said.

I raised my eyebrow, shocked. I knew that song front to back, of course, but still. "Rachel picked that song? Seriously?" It was a far cry from her usual repertoire of Broadway hits. "Well, lets get this over with then." I sighed, pulling myself up from my chair. At least it wasn't a very personal song.

* * *

><p><em>Crappy cliffie, I know. :( It had to be there though, or else. Anyone else think the song choice is odd? I want your thoughts! FOUR reviews please. Right now! I'd also like to know some of the pairings you wanna see!<em>

**_Elena Bearysmart - _**_You got your wish! How'd ya like that slap? And I told you the song was out there._

**_PhantomGroupie91 - _**_You got your wish as well! Sweet little smooch._

**_MRSDARRENCRISS589 - _**_Here ya go!_


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, here it is! I know it's been a while, but I really wanted to make sure this was a good chapter. Feedback is appreciated! Also I noticed I missed a The bastard who did this is going to get his ass kicked. I have razorblades all up in my hair."**

* * *

><p>The next day, I found myself staring at my reflection in the mirror, inspecting my outfit to see if it was slushie proof. "God, this is ridiculous." I muttered, pulling at my hair. "I might as well wear a rain jacket." I cast a glance at my rain jacket before shaking my head, sticking my cell phone to my ear and leaving for school.<p>

**Santana POV**

"BritBrit, what's going on?" I groaned, letting myself being pulled behind the tall blond, barely awake. After my major blunder yesterday, I'd fully been planning on just staying home and sleeping in, coming in whenever I woke up to go to glee, but Brittany had decided I just _had_ to be in school early that day.

"Ama said glee club's gotta be here today, cuz it's really important." She said simply, dragging me down the crowded hallway, where I caught sight of Amaranth's hair briefly before she pulled me to her locker and started fixing my make-up, since I'd had no time to get ready other than doing my hair and getting dressed.

"Ugh, it's too early." I whined as she was finishing up. I turned and leaned against the lockers, watching Amaranth discreetly, making sure no one came near her with a slushie. She didn't deserve that two days in a row. She was acting a bit odd though, constantly looking down the hall.

**Normal POV**

I dug around in my locker, my eyes sharp for who I was waiting for. Finally I spotted them, and pulled the cup from my locker. "Hey! Azimio!" I yelled, marching towards him. Just as he turned to face me, I hurled the icy purple contents of the cup in my hand all over him. "I thought since I enjoyed that wonderful facial you gave me yesterday, I'd return the favor." I said, my voice sickly sweet and sarcasm dripping from my words.

"Wha-You _bitch_!" He growled, lunging for me and slamming me against the lockers, pinning me there. "You're gonna regret that."

"Get off me!" I snapped, shoving at his arms with no success. This was bringing back some memories I definitely would rather not think about. "Let go you brute!" I shouted, kneeing him in the crotch. He dropped like a sack of potatoes. "Here's a warning for you." I hissed, kneeling next to him, my voice deadly. "Throw another slushy my way and you'll regret it."

I looked around me, realizing that everyone had fallen silent and stopped what they were doing, watching me and Azimio. Flushing slightly, I tossed the cup into a garbage can as I hurried down the hall and into Mr. Schue's room, sliding into my seat. "I can't believe I just did that." I whispered.

**Santana POV**

"I can't believe she just did that." I said to Brittany, staring at the black boy still lying on the ground. "Is that why glee had to be here? Did she tell you what she was gonna do?"

"No, she just told me to call everyone and make sure to come to school today." She answered, smiling. "I'm glad she stood up for herself. It was like she was a… superhero."

I felt a pang of jealousy at her easy relationship with Amaranth. "Yeah, something like that." I muttered, shutting my locker. "I'm going to Spanish class. See you later, B." With a truly spectacular hair flip, I spun and strode to my first class, but immediately lost my strut when I got to the door, realizing I had to sit next to Amaranth. Slouching, I shuffled to my seat and sat, feeling the awkwardness in the air.

"So…" I said uncomfortably. "You pack a pretty hard hit."

She glanced over at me, no trace of the sweet quiet girl I'd been used to visible. "Sorry I hit you." Was all she said before very obviously turning to ignore me.

I spent the rest of the day going from class to class in zombie mode, wondering at the sudden change in Amaranth. _God, Lopez. _I chided myself on the way to glee, _Suck it the fuck up. Since when does Santana Bad-ass Lopez mope?_ Just as I was about to turn the corner to the glee hallway, I was dragged into a closet. "Dammit, Pu-" I was cut off by a pair of soft lips slamming into mine roughly, then softening until they were driving me mad. Then, just as quick as it began, the end came.

"Now we're even." A voice whispered in my ear, making me shiver. The door opened, and I caught a glance of red and black before it shut again.

**Normal POV**

"Finn, give me one good reason I shouldn't murder you _right now_." I hissed, glaring at him venomously over Tina, who was seated between us and currently trying to shrink back into her seat.

"Uhh, too many witnesses?"

A growl escaped my throat, which seemed to be all the signal Tina needed to dart out of her seat and move as far away as possible. I vaguely noticed Rachel walk in, but was distracted more by Santana following her in and glancing at me before seating herself next to Brit.

"Hello? Amaranth?" I shot my eyes to Rachel, who was now in front of Finn and I.

"What, Rachel?" Here comes the headache.

"I hope you'll take this opportunity to do a solo in glee today. While I'm glad you prefer standing in the back so I don't have someone trying to take my spotlight I think it's important that you do a solo at practice so we at least know you can sing more than just one song."

Yup. Headache. "Look Rachel. I don't sing in front of people. I don't really think it's your place to decide whether or not I should change that."

Rachel drew a deep breath, and I immediately wished I had a bottle of aspirin. "Amaranth, obviously you don't understand. We need talented people if we want to get to Nationals, and just because you can sing one song well doesn't mean you're talented, it just means you got lucky. And frankly, if you're not talented, no one wants you here."

Oh. My. God. Before I could do anything more than stare at her, there was an awful screech, drawing my eyes to Santana, who had gone batshit crazy and was charging towards Rachel. Just in time Puck got his arms around her, and while she was fighting his grip, she started yelling at Rachel.

"¡¿Qué conocería usted sobre el talento usted hembra estúpida? ¡Amaranth hace que más talento en su dedo medio que usted tenga en su cuerpo entero! ¡Nadie le quiere aquí, esto está para maldito seguro! ¡Le joderé tan mal no es hasta gracioso! ¡Tengo hojas de afeitar todos en mi pelo!"

While everybody else stared at her in confusion and terror, I burst into laughter. Obviously nobody but the two of us was fluent in Spanish, and I recognized the phrase she had said to me the day before.

"What's going on here?" Mr. Schue, late as always, had only managed to catch Santana's last sentence.

"Rachel's just being an idiot as always. She obviously doesn't realize that we'd much rather have Amaranth here than her." I stared openmouthed at Quinn as Rachel huffed and stormed out. We didn't really talk, so it surprised me that Quinn would stand up for me like that. She caught my gaze and shrugged. "What? It's true."

"Thanks." I said, smiling slightly at her before turning to look at Santana, who was still trying to break free and go after Rachel. "Santana, chill out, okay?" I said sharply. "The last thing we need is you getting expelled for murder." She stopped freaking out and looked at me once before turning her head to look at Puck and demand he put her down. Once we all (sans Rachel) were seated, Mr. Schue started chattering away as if nothing had happened. I'll admit I really wasn't paying attention until he mentioned me.

"I hear that Amaranth has prepared a song for us today."

I felt the eyes on me and the tension, everyone probably expecting me to explode or something. Instead I stood and smiled sweetly. "As a matter of fact, I have. Finn?"

* * *

><p><em>Translation - What would you know about talent you stupid bitch? Amaranth has more talent in her middle finger than you have in your entire body! Nobody wants you here, that's for damn sure! I will fuck you up so bad it's not even funny! I have razorblades all up in my hair!<em>


End file.
